


Uniform Love

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lance is a good boy who will do anything for his friends, M/M, Multi, cross dresser Lance, flight attendant Lance, he may even like it in the end, some people's opinions about crossdressing that may be offensive because they're assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “Iverson said that now that our company was bought out by his, that he's our new boss, and as long as he holds that position I'm not allowed to wear the men’s uniform anymore.” Pidge’s hands shake, nearly splashing the hot coffee out and burning her fingers. “He said it’s not fair, that you don’t see men wearing the women’s uniform so I shouldn’t get any special treatment.”Lance takes the coffee, placing it carefully on the counter. “Don’t worry, Pidge. I'll take care of this. You wear what makes you feel comfortable.”“What could you possibly do to fix this?” She looks up at him in disbelief.“Just trust me. I have an idea.”





	Uniform Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my piece for the free Lance Tidal Waves Zine i made in a collaboration with bansheebender! I'll link the art here as soon as it's posted!
> 
> Edit:
> 
> The art is up! Go check it out here   
https://twitter.com/Bansheebender/status/1162005053252755456?s=09

“He said _what?_” Lance turns from the stove, wide eyes taking in his smaller friend as she glares into the coffee clutched tightly in her hands. 

“Iverson said that now that our company was bought out by his, that he's our new boss, and as long as he holds that position I'm not allowed to wear the men’s uniform anymore.” Pidge’s hands shake, nearly splashing the hot coffee out and burning her fingers. “He said it’s not fair, that you don’t see men wearing the women’s uniform so I shouldn’t get any special treatment.”

Lance takes the coffee, placing it carefully on the counter. “Don’t worry, Pidge. I'll take care of this. You wear what makes you feel comfortable.”

“What could you possibly do to fix this?” She looks up at him in disbelief.

“Just trust me. I have an idea.”

* * *

If there is one thing Lance knows he’s good at, it's sweet talking old ladies. So it didn’t take longer than ten minutes to get what he needed. Now he stands in front of his mirror, smiling at his reflection, turning this way and that, eyes trailing his figure in his new uniform.

“Damn McClain, you make this look good.” His hands trail down the back of the tight pencil skirt, pressing out non-existent wrinkles before he turns back forward to latch the collar of his top. Once buttoned in he takes in the way the uniform hugs his body, showing off curves he didn’t even know he had. The blue skirt ends just below mid thigh with a high waist and two lines of decorative buttons going up the front. An obscenely tight shirt tucks into the skirt, barely covering the upper part of his chest with it’s plunging sweetheart neckline, attaching around his neck with a 'professional' collar and a pitiful excuse for a tie that doesn’t even reach the end of the opening in his chest. Finally he takes the hat and pins it into his hair, shaking his head back and forth to ensure the point on his forehead doesn’t shift up or down. 

Pleased with his reflection his eyes trail over himself one last time before he squirms into his tights, instantly regretting not putting them on before the skirt. After pushing his feet into a pair of brand new blue heels he scoops up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder, and heads on his way. 

_It's time to take the airport by storm._

* * *

“McClain! _What are you wearing?_” Iverson storms down the hall like a tornado in the eye of a storm, pressing himself too close to Lance as he glares down at him. “Do you think this is a _joke_, McClain?”

“Not at all, Sir.” Lance practically purrs up at him, lips turning up in confidence. “I believe this is a uniform.”

“Yes, McClain, it is the _female_ uniform. I just had this conversation with Miss Holt about- oh _I see now_.” Iverson huffs an angry laugh. “Trying to defend your little girlfriend, huh? That’s fine. Just remember three complaints in two months and you’re fired.” 

“Well it’s a good thing I have such a great record, Sir. I must be going though, I do like getting to the plane early to set up.” Without another word Lance moves around his boss and sashays down the hall. 

_That was perfect. This isn’t half bad. I kind of like how freeing it feels, though the tights are kind of itchy. I should shave for next time… oh or wax! No nicks or cuts that way._

“Well hello there beautiful.” The deep voice cuts through his thoughts and he turns, raising a brow at the two men walking towards him.

“Do you need assistance in finding your flight?” Lance flashes them his best work smile.

One man steps up closer, leering down at him. “I think I'll need to change my flight to whichever one you're going to be on. Tell me, does the dinner come with a show, because I am quite interested in what you have to offer.”

Lance's smile grows as he steps closer to the man, eyes hooded as the other man speaks. “Maybe he'll be kind enough to give us a sneak peek.”

“_Hey!_” An angry shout echoes the hall, causing both men to jump and turn their eyes away. Lance sighs, shaking his head, recognizing the voice instantly. 

_Oh Shiro, you always have to be the hero._

It takes only a second for Lance to grab both men by their ties and yank their heads down, glaring down at their startled faxes as he coos. “Do be darlings and learn how to treat people. I would hate for two fine gentlemen like yourselves to get arrested for harassment.”

Before anyone else can speak Lance is looking over the men, eyes meeting with the shocked, jaw dropped look on Shiro's face. Chuckling to himself he lets go of both ties and shoots Shiro a wave before continuing on his way. 

Hurried steps quickly catch up to him and Lance glances from the corner of his eye up at his favorite pilot. “Hello, Shiro.”

“Lance what are- I mean. That’s… that’s a good look on you.” Shiro’s cheeks flush a bright red, only getting darker when he realizes Lance can see him staring. 

“Why thank you, I’ve decided I like this uniform better. I’m glad it looks good on me, since I’ll be wearing it from now on.” Lance tilts his head, smile growing as he watches Shiro take another blushing glance his way. “I would be so sad if my favorite pilot didn’t approve.”

“Oh no, I approve.” Shiro’s eyes trail down Lance’s frame, but quickly jerk back up to his face and the amused smirk placed there. “_Of comfort!_ Yes, everyone should feel comfortable in what they're wearing.”

Lance laughs, reaching up to straighten Shiro's tie before patting his chest and turning away. “Well I'm glad you're so interested in my _comfort_.”

If he sways his hips a little more as he's walking away, who is he to tell?

* * *

Working with Pidge is always easy. They make it fun and the passengers love them. They seem even more pleased today as Lance sits on the cart, legs crossed casually and passing out snacks while Pidge pushes him down the aisle. 

No one complains, no one throws insults their way. People have always loved how they work together, and their uniform choices don't change their minds. In fact, it seems to make them happier, they laugh and play along with the duo's antics. Lance loves it, eating up their attention with excited giggles as he hands over a glass of coke and a club sandwich. 

He leans forward, flirting with a blushing woman as Pidge hands off other meals behind him. They continue like this down the aisle until they reach the end and Lance hops off to prepare the coffees for the pilots. 

A soft smile pulls on his lips as he fills two cups, adding hazelnut creamer to one and caramel to the other, a scoop of sugar in each then a few quick stirs before he puts lids on them. Excitement buzzes in his veins as he moves to the door of the cockpit, knowing who's seated behind it. 

He really was blessed with the best pilots today. His favorites not only because they’re fun to talk to, and sometimes show him how to fly the plane, but also because he’s had a crush on both of them since the moment they met. The perfect duo, one of which he left flustered that morning. 

He knocks twice before slipping through the door. “Good morning boys. I brought you-“

“What the _fuck?_” The reaction is expected, Lance's smile grows as he walks the short distance to stand between the two men. 

“That’s quite the greeting, Fluffy.” He hands the hazelnut coffee off to Shiro who blushes and mumbles out his thanks, then turns to hold the other out to Keith on the other side. “Normal people just say hello.”

“What are you wearing? _And stop calling me that!_” Keith’s face is bright red, his eyes darting down and back up again like he can’t resist looking. 

“I’m wearing my new uniform, Fluffy. Do you like it?” Lance reaches down taking Keith’s hand and lifting it up, pressing the coffee into it. “Shiro does, doesn’t he?” 

Keith’s eyes shift to look around Lance, then back down to his exposed legs again before shooting back up, his cheeks flaring even brighter. “It doesn’t matter if I like it or not. It’s dangerous for you to walk around in that, someone could harass you.” 

“Lance can take care of himself.” Shiro rumbles from behind him, Lance grins and turns to look at him, chuckling when Shiro’s eyes quickly shoot back up to his face. 

“But what if he can’t?” Lance sighs loudly, turning back to Keith. 

With one finger Lance pushes Keith’s chin up until he’s looking in his eyes again, leaning down until their noses almost touch. “Then I guess you'll have to keep an eye on me. Good thing you don’t seem to be having any problems with that.”

With a smug smile he moves his hand away, ruffling too-soft black hair as he stands up straight again. “Do you two really want to know why I decided to wear this?”

“YES!” Keith looks frustrated.

“Please.” Shiro sounds amused. 

Lance smiles, sitting on the arm of Shiro’s chair. “Iverson told Pidge she had to wear the women’s uniform because it’s unfair. His exact words were You don’t see men wearing the women’s uniforms.” 

“So you’re wearing a women’s uniform so Pidge can wear the men’s.” Shiro’s words puff warm on his back.

“But isn’t that just a temporary fix? I mean you’re not going to wear this forever.” Keith waves his arm to signify Lance's outfit, eyes wandering again.

“Actually I've come to like it. I look great and feel even better.” Lance watches as Keith’s eyes continue to stray down his legs. “Besides, if you don’t like it, why are you staring?”

“_How are your legs so long?_” Keith's cheeks are bright red as he openly stares. 

Lance chuckles, standing up again. “Maybe someday I'll show you how long they really are. Call me if you need me, boys. For anything.” 

He shoots one more wink over at Shiro before he walks to the door, as he pulls it open he stops to glance behind him at both pilots, turned in their chairs watching him leave. After a small wave he blows them a kiss and walk out, closing the door behind him.

His outfit may have started out as a statement, a purpose to protect his friend. But now it’s more, he's comfortable, if a little itchy in his tights, he feels powerful, and he’s gained the attention of the two men he wants most, and damn if he isn’t going to enjoy every minute of it.

After he works to get Iverson in trouble for his treatment of Pidge… and buys underwear that doesn't bunch up in his tights.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I have many more plans for this universe but you know how brains go about getting to things. Maybe some day!
> 
> Don't forget to go look at the art for it at: https://twitter.com/Bansheebender/status/1162005053252755456?s=09
> 
> You can find me on twitter @succubustykiss and tumblr at SuccubustyKisses
> 
> And, as always, your comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
